


Burgundy and Blue

by FluffyGremlin



Series: Never make bets with a lawyer. [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of smut in line with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/290008">Attaboy, Clarence</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/298021">Slipping Work Ethic</a>.  Harvey cashes in on his most recent win, this time with handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgundy and Blue

Mike sighs wearily as he pushes the door to Harvey’s apartment closed behind him. He drops his bag just inside the entrance and kicks off his shoes, leaving them in a tumbled pile next to Harvey’s meticulously lined up pairs.

“Harvey,” he calls out, tossing his coat at a nearby chair without making sure it lands properly. “Harvey! There better be a good reason for me having to rush over here.” He makes his way further into the apartment and groans with frustration when the other man is nowhere to be found. “All I want to do is sleep for a month and you have that early meeting tomorrow and I thought we agreed I would… stay… Wow.”

Mike’s words trail off when he finally found his boss in his bedroom, leaning against one of the tall windows that lined two sides of the room. Harvey was dressed a finely fitted charcoal grey suit, vest and jacket buttoned over a deep burgundy shirt and matching tie. He was standing nonchalantly, ankles crossed, completely at ease, with a smile teasing the edge of his mouth and a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs dangling from one finger.

“Complete sentences, Mike,” Harvey says with a smirk. “We’ve talked about this.”

“This is the reason you called me in the middle of the night? _This_ is your ‘urgent business’ that I had to rush over to help you take care of?” Mike ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms across his chest. “You realize I have tomorrow off, right? I was planning on actually sleeping for the first time in a month.” Harvey’s smirk only grows more pronounced as Mike rants.

“I suppose I can take care of this on my own,” he says with a shrug. “And then I can sleep in all morning taking advantage of my Egyptian cotton sheets since my meeting was canceled and I feel a personal day coming on.”

“No early morning?” Harvey shakes his head, swinging the handcuffs slightly on his finger. “No deciding at sunrise that we need to go into the office after all?” Harvey shakes his head again, the smirk morphing into a proper smile. “Just you and me...”

“And a pair of handcuffs.” Harvey straightens up as Mike’s sullen appearance softens slightly. The younger man drops his arms as Harvey begins to walk slowly towards him. Harvey allows his eyes to run along Mike’s body, taking in the threadbare cotton t-shirt that clings to his thin shoulders and hands loose over an old pair of jeans that Harvey is very familiar with. He knows that if he runs his hands along the other man’s ass and groin he’ll feel the soft areas nearly worn through from constant bike rides through the busy city streets.

“Get on the bed,” Harvey says in a firm tone. Mike only raises his eyebrows and the stubborn look on his face forces Harvey to fight back the urge to roll his eyes since he’s pretty sure it’s one Mike learned from him. “Please,” he adds. “Please get on the bed.” He watches as Mike climbs onto the bed, crawling up until he’s able to turn and lean against the pile of pillows at the top.

“I’m not really sure what you’re planning to do with those.” Mike gestures towards the handcuffs with his chin while pulling off his socks and tossing them onto the floor. “Your bed doesn’t even have rails or anything. Why are you doing a Cheshire cat impression?”

“There’s a reason man invented straps that attach to bed frames,” Harvey says, walking around the bed until he’s standing behind the headboard. He crouches down for a moment before straightening up with the cuffs in one hand and a thin nylon cord in the other. “Lay down, Mike.”

Mike stretches out without question, his shirt scrunching up behind his back slightly as he slid down the bed to allow his head to rest on the pillows. Harvey leans forward and catches his wrists when he raises them above his head. The older man leans down to press a damp kiss to each palm before clicking the handcuffs into place, using the cord to hold Mike’s arms stretched over his head. Mike shifts on the pillows slightly before giving Harvey a questioning look as the other man moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Shouldn’t I… ummm…. Get naked _before_ you cuff me?” The blonde wiggles a bit, his shirt bunching up more around his torso. His eyes go wide when Harvey pulls a small pair of scissors from his suit pocket.

“Remember that bet we had?” the other man asks in a conversational tone. Mike can only swallow thickly as Harvey climbs up onto the bed, still fully dressed. The fine material rubs against his waist as Harvey settles above him, kneeling over him with a knee on either side of his wait.

“Mike… Do you remember?” Harvey gives him a firm look and Mike nods quickly. “Good. So you remember how you lost and…”

“You cheated. Again,” Mike cuts in. Harvey gives him a dark look from above him that makes his toes curl.

“You’re interrupting and I didn’t cheat. You just haven’t learnt how to set ground rules.” Harvey leans over Mike to brace himself with one hand beside Mike’s head, the other running the flat of the scissors along his collarbone. The metal was cold against the body-warmed cotton and it made Mike want to squirm away. “Also, there’s a hole in this shirt.”

Mike was about to argue that his shirt was completely hole free when Harvey snips at the collar, cutting it width wise so that it was frayed open. Harvey shifts above him again, this time straightening up and grasping the shirt in both hands. A quick tug is enough to tear the thin material, opening it to midway down Mike’s sternum. Another rip and it shirt is lying completely open and settling to either side of Mike’s body.

“Or I could have just taken it off,” Mike says, rolling his eyes slightly. Harvey only smirks down at him before pushing off of the bed entirely to stand next to it again. Mike is about to complain more but his words die on his lips as Harvey pockets the scissors and begins to undo the buttons to his suit jacket. One by one the buttons slip their holes and it reminds Mike of watching a dancer slowly drop one veil at a time. The jacket ends up folded neatly over a nearby chair and the vest follows with the same sure movements.

“I’ve spent all week trying to decide what to do,” Harvey says in a low voice as he loosens his tie from its knot. “Panties would lose their charm if we kept up with that and I have a strict ‘no toys in the office’ policy.”

“You had a strict ‘no fucking in the office’ policy as well.” Harvey cocks an eyebrow and Mike closes his mouth with a snap. The older man rolls his tie and sets it with the vest and jacket before running his hand down his chest, Mike’s eyes trailing it all of the way down until it settles on the waistband of his trousers. He nearly groans in disappointment when Harvey moves his hands back up to the top of his shirt and begins to undo the tiny buttons agonizingly slow pace.

“You need to learn patience,” Harvey says once he reaches the bottom of the shirt and slowly pulls it loose from his trousers. “Not that eagerness doesn’t have its place,” he pauses to allow the shirt to slide down his arms, “but sometimes the frantic puppy needs to be taught to sit and stay.”

“I am so not being called a puppy in bed,” Mike says firmly. Harvey only shrugs, the muscles in his shoulders tensing under the skin as he moved.

“No,” the brunet concedes, “but you are going to learn.” He sets down the shirt before toeing off his shoes and socks. Mike follows him with his eyes as the other man walks back to the foot of the bed in nothing but his suit trousers, the waistband slipping down the curve of his ass slightly for want of a belt. Harvey kneels down for a moment before pulling a small box out from under the bed and placing it next to Mike’s foot.

“You’re not going to cut off my jeans too, are you?” Mike bends one knee, pulling his leg out of Harvey’s reach. The other man only cocks his head slightly.

“Your jeans have a button,” he says, in a voice so sarcastic Mike can hear that ‘duh’ that should be tacked on the end if Harvey wasn’t too refined to say it.

“My t-shirt also had a giant hole in it before you decided to be a caveman.”

“Are you saying you didn’t like me tearing your clothes off?” The look on Harvey’s face tells Mike it is useless trying to lie, especially since the other man had been perched on his crotch at the time and obviously felt Mike’s arousal.

“You’re buying me a new one,” he says instead. Harvey only chuckles before quickly undoing the button on his trousers. The zipper is down and the pants are on the ground before Mike can take another breath.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands,” Harvey says, running his thumbs along the waistband of his boxers. Mike runs his tongue over his lips and watches as Harvey’s eyes follow its movement. The brunet slowly slides his hand into his boxers as Mike watches. He can see the muscles in Harvey’s arm shift as his grips his erection and pulls slowly along the length of it.

“I’m sorry,” Mike says softly. “Please…”

“Please what?” Harvey asks, hand still moving just out of sight.

“I don’t know,” Mike growls. “Just… please… get on with it.”

“Patience,” Harvey says tauntingly. Mike begins to tug at his restraints until Harvey relents and pulls down his boxers one-handed, hissing in a breath as the cool apartment air meets his hot cock. His hand continues to work it slowly even as he kneels up onto the bed. He lets go long enough to lean forward and undo the button on Mike’s jeans. The blond lifts his hips to help encourage the other man and sighs in relief as Harvey tugs the rough material down his legs, the underwear quickly following until only the remnants of his t-shirt remained.

Harvey climbs up and takes position over Mike, the head of his cock brushing the other man’s chest as he continues to pull it. His ass rubs against Mike’s own erection each time he shifts and the blond is absolutely sure the other man plans on driving him insane before the night is out.

“Un uh,” Harvey shakes his head when Mike thrusts his hips up in search of friction. “That’s not the way this game works.”

“C’mon, dude,” Mike whines.

“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey chides before scooting up further until his knees are tucked against Mike’s armpits and his cock is right in front of his face. Each time Mike tries to lean forward to run his tongue over the hot flesh Harvey pulls back slightly, hand never stopping it’s carousel movement along the shaft. “Patience,” Harvey says lightly. It isn’t until Mike sighs and drops his head back against the pillows to just watch the other man work his own cock that Harvey tips far enough forward to allow Mike to take him into his mouth.

Mike just lays back and runs his tongue along the vein on Harvey’s cock as the other man slowly moves it in and out of his mouth. He moans, low in his throat, as the head brushes against the roof of his mouth. This seems to encourage Harvey, his thrusts becoming a little deeper and a little faster. All Mike can do is relax his jaw and stare up at Harvey, watching the way the thin sheen of sweat on his chest catches the lights of the city as they shine through the windows.

“Perfect,” Harvey purrs, one hand on the headboard to support himself as the other slides through Mike’s hair and then moves down his face to cradle his jaw. His movements become slightly more erratic, moans and praise whispered down from high above as Mike continues to work him towards climax. He runs his thumb along the blonde’s lips where they are stretched around his cock before pulling back completely before he comes. Leaning forward, he kisses Mike roughly, his tongue thrusting against the other man’s in the same manner of his cock until he cleans ever taste of himself from the Mike’s mouth.

“Better,” he whispers into Mike’s ear before pulling back and straightening up. Wide eyes, black ringed in blue, follow his every movement. He scoots back again, this time settling on Mike’s thighs so that their cocks would line up if he leaned forward slightly. Instead he just wraps one hand around his own erection, using Mike’s spit to ease the drag as it moves.

“Now what?” Mike asks in a rough voice that only serves to stoke the fire burning in Harvey’s chest. “God, Harvey, you’re gorgeous. So gorgeous. I need... I can’t…”

“Sure you can,” Harvey says, resting one hand on Mike’s hip as he continued to fist his own cock. He can see Mike’s cock twitch below him, precum leaking out of the slit to paint wet lines along the other man’s stomach. His knuckles brush along the younger man’s erection on the occasional upstroke and it makes Mike’s tug at his restraints and push up his hips as much as possible with Harvey’s weight on his thighs.

“You have to do something more,” Mike says. “I need you.”

“Patience,” Harvey says, drawing the word out until it’s little more than a hiss at the end as he continues masturbating above the other man. He shifts slightly so that his balls rest against Mike’s shaft, knowing that the pressure wouldn’t be nearly enough to give him the release he wanted. His hand begins to speed up and he watches Mike watch him.

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike groans, tugging at the cuffs again. Harvey only chuckles, twisting his wrist slightly in a move he normally used on Mike. Both men moaned as he ran his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was starting to collect there and using it to continue his ministrations. He speeds up slightly, tightening his grip as he felt the burning need to come building in the base of his spine. He’s moaning more consistently now, dropping his head back and closing his eyes to better focus on the sensation of fisting his own cock while Mike could do nothing but watch.

The look of need and hunger on Mike’s face when Harvey opens his eyes again is enough to tip him over the edge, his orgasm streaking out across Mike’s stomach and chest. He continues pulling on his cock until he feels like every drop has been drained from him and then sits back to catch his breath.

“Harvey,” Mike says, practically begging now. He pushes his hips up slightly, his cock throbbing against Harvey’s balls. Harvey takes one more deep breath before smirking at the younger man.

“Not yet, rookie.” The muscles in his legs protest slightly as he climbs off of the other man and goes to dig through the box he’d placed on the bed. He holds his choice out of Mike’s site before moving to lay between the other man’s thighs, his breath tickling across his pubic hair as he leans forward to press a kiss onto Mike’s sharp hip bone.

Mike watches in thinly veiled frustration as Harvey reaches up and runs one finger through the mess that is cooling on his stomach. It feels as if he’s painting his name, marking Mike as his own. Mike is about to protest when Harvey moves the wet finger down to tease at the entrance of his ass.

“Yes,” he hisses out, trying to press his hips down to get more contact. Harvey only draws back slightly, never letting his finger breach Mike’s hole. “Har…” Mike bites off the other man’s name with a growl before relaxing back down onto the bed, fighting the urge to seek out more forceful contact.

“Good boy,” Harvey says after several long minutes have passed with Mike remaining passive, groaning each time Harvey increases pressure slightly but never trying to rush him. Harvey reaches up to run his fingers through the cum on Mike’s stomach.

“So much better,” he says softly as he presses his finger against Mike’s ass again, this time allowing the tip to slip in. Mike moans at the intrusion, his cock jumping slightly from where it lays, hard and leaking, on his stomach. Harvey presses harder until his finger is fully inside the other man, his knuckle brushing the stretched ring of muscles as he twists it slightly. He pulls out slowly and then thrust back in, finger fucking Mike’s ass until the other man is whimpering.

“Think you deserve more?” Harvey asks softly. Mike only nods, his hands fisted around the cord holding the cuffs and his toes digging into the sheets as he forces his body to remain still. Harvey kisses the inside of his leg lightly, the first kiss near his knee, the second further down. He bites down lightly in his inner thigh, chuckling when Mike bucks underneath him.

“Fuck you, Harvey Specter,” the blond says through his teeth. Harvey only laughs harder, pulling his finger out slowly before thrusting it in again so hard it makes Mike gasp. “You’re an asshole and I hate you and if you don’t make me come soon then I’m going to get out of these cuffs and jack off all over your new suit. I read Houdini’s memoirs so don’t think I can’t.”

“Now, Mike, that hurts my feelings.” Harvey leans forward to nip at the soft skin where Mike’s thigh met his groin. Mike shudders, the muscles in his ass clenching around Harvey’s finger. The brunet lifts his head slightly so that his words ghost over the other man’s swollen cock. “If you want me to stop, just say so.” He starts to pull out his finger.

“Don’t stop,” Mike shouts, sitting up as much as possible with his hands bound. “Stop and I will kill you. I’ll never get convicted. I know good lawyers.” Harvey smiles widely before leaning forward to run his tongue down the length of Mike’s cock. The blonde’s head drops back onto the pillow with a satisfied moan.

Harvey presses wet, open mouthed kisses down Mike’s erection until he reaches his balls. These he laves with his tongue until they were soaked and tight. Once Mike began panting and he cock looks ready to burst, Harvey moves his tongue further south until it runs along the muscle currently clenched around his middle finger.

“Oh fuck!” Mike exclaims. His thighs tremble as he tries to keep still as Harvey runs the tip of his tongue around the place where his finger is entering his ass. When Harvey slides his finger out and replaces it with his tongue, thrusting it into Mike’s entrance, the other man can’t help but push back against him. Both of Harvey’s hands come up to hold him steady as the brunet steadily tongue fucks him, pulling out every now and again to allow the tip of his tongue to catch on the ring of muscles and draw lazy circles before pushing in again.

Mike feels like his entire body is vibrating as he strains against the handcuffs. Harvey’s tongue is hot and wet and firm where it enters his body and all too soon he hears himself begging for more. When Harvey pushes a finger in beside his tongue and twists it just so, it’s enough to force his orgasm from him. He shouts and curses as sparks fly in front of his eyes, Harvey’s tongue never stopping as he brings his hand up to milk Mike’s cock, their cum mixing together on Mike’s pale skin.

When Mike finally opens his eyes again he finds Harvey hovering over him again, a satisfied smile on his face, his lips swollen and red.

“I told you patience was a virtue.” Harvey smirks down at him before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Next time I’m setting better ground rules,” Mike says with a sigh. He winces as Harvey releases his arms, shrugging his shoulders slightly before dropping his arms to his sides. Harvey only chuckles, running his hand along Mike’s side as he settles next to him.

“Next time, I won’t cheat.”


End file.
